A Place to Call Home
by Space Kase
Summary: Songs, and how they fit into Spyro's universes. Not songfics. Mixture of Insomniac-verse and LoS-verse. Rating upped to T. Spoilers for all three Legend of Spyro games, and the first three Insomniac games.
1. Set One

So, there's this nifty challenge going around right now. I've seen it being done for Kingdom Hearts, Yu-Gi-Oh!, and Sonic X, and other fandoms I'm sure I haven't seen. Basically, you think of a character, pairing, or fandom (in this case, the overall Spyro universe), turn your music player on shuffle, and write whatever comes to mind based on that song. The catch is that you only have the length of the song to write. Once the song ends, you stop writing. Since none of these were long enough to count as chapters of their own, I've decided to post them in sets. Finally, perhaps this is a given, but none of you are to laugh at what I have on my iPod. With all that in mind, enjoy! And if you don't, please let me know why.

* * *

**Song: Bran Bal, The Souless Village**

**Artist: Nobuo Uematsu**

**Universe: Insomniac, Spyro the Dragon**

Spyro decided he didn't like the Artisans' World. Not now that the people in it who had worked so hard to bring it to life, sculpting and writing and gardening and living, were no longer doing so. He saw one on the pedestal before him, frozen in a dignified but entirely unnatural pose. Another one was a short ways away from him. Spyro couldn't even recognize them.

Was he the only dragon left? He hoped not.

**Song: Per Te**

**Arist: Josh Groban**

**Universe: The Legend of Spyro, Dawn of the Dragon**

Cynder, Sparx and Hunter had fallen asleep in the throes of conversation. Only Spyro was awake, and as such he only had his own thoughts to keep him company.

They weren't much company, because at that moment he felt small, insignificant, and so very, very alone. He thought of the warm swamp, his father's strong voice welcoming him home and his mother's soft embrace. He thought about the Dragons' temple, with its familiar carved stone and aura of peace. He thought of the Guardians-of Volteer's babbling, of Cyril's snapping at him to shut up, and of Terrador's attempts to stop the two of them from bickering.

He thought of Ignitus, and of how much he missed him.

**Song: Oh, It Is Love**

**Artist: HelloGoodbye**

**Universe: Insomniac, Ripto's Rage**

Elora was different from anyone Spyro had met before. This wasn't because she was the only faun he'd met thus far, or the only female who actually spoke to him in a physically audible voice.

It was the way she spoke to him. The way she looked at him-gentle, but firm, and perhaps a little bossy. He found that he didn't mind-bossiness looked so much better on her than it did on Nestor.

She actually called him a_ dork_. The only other person who could do that and get away unscathed was Sparx.

The kiss she gave him was not the first kiss he'd ever gotten, either. But it still left its mark on the top of his head, an admirable feat since the only makeup he could see on her was on her eyes. And those eyes…such nice eyes they were.

**Song: I Want You Back**

**Artist: N'Sync**

**Universe: The Legend of Spyro, The Eternal Night**

He watched her as she ran off, into the darkness of the forest, which swallowed her already-dark little frame up.

The feeling Spyro got, one that seemed to dig at the pit of his stomach…wasn't quite like anything he'd ever felt. He wanted her to come back, if only so he would know that she was safe.

Amidst the rest of the attack on the temple, and of leaving his second home for yet another time-it seemed as though it were becoming a routine part of his life, at this point-he tried not to think about her. She had made her decision.

Still, it was difficult not to think of her when he awoke in the arena yet again…and found himself face to face with her. That achy feeling in his stomach came back as they circled each other. He didn't want to circle her…he wanted her to…Well. Spyro didn't know.

**Song: Lakota Forever**

**Artist: Brule**

**Universe: Insomniac, post Year of the Dragon**

"So…let me get this straight. You saved all the dragons here, at least once, from being encased in crystal?"

Spyro glanced at Hunter and nodded. "That's right." He didn't bother being modest-it was true, after all.

Hunter put a claw to his mouth in thought. "And…and you saved all the hatchlings just now, right?"

Spyro smirked. "Well, yeah. You were there, remember?" Sparx chuckled in his little buzzing chuckle.

Hunter smiled. "So…you've saved your race, like, twice? That's pretty awesome, you know."

Spyro's smile grew faint around the corners of his muzzle, but still stayed. "Yeah…I guess so." But then again, that was the dragon race for you, he thought. They'd live on, with or without him.

**Song: Hollow Bastion**

**Artist: Squaresoft**

**Universe: The Legend of Spyro, A New Beginning**

"Man, does this chick live to creep people out with sharp, spiky objects of doom?"

Spyro shrugged his small wings, following Sparx's glance around the crystalline palace. "I guess so…Come on, let's get moving."

Their company of each other did not help, nor did the masses upon masses of apes. There didn't seem to be any trace of happiness. It wasn't just creepy-it lacked hope. Cold crystals jutted out of the ground, contrasing violently against the black sky.

"Look…There it is," Spyro finally said, indicating the black stone steps.

Sparx groaned.


	2. Set Two

I forgot to mention that none of these are related to each other, unless otherwise stated. Rating has been upped to T. This will probably be the last author's note of this little collection, because these things are short and, I'd like to think, self-explanatory. Right, then-onto the fic.

**

* * *

**

**Song: Numb**

**Artist: Linkin Park**

**Universe: Pre-Legend of Spyro**

Cascadan's eyes were wide and hurt, and his mouth could only open and close; no sound came out. Not surprising-Malefor had torn out his throat moments ago.

He guessed the Water Guardian was asking, "Why? Why, Omniprious?"

Malefor's old name. The purple dragon snorted as he lashed a claw.

"I make my own destiny."

**Song: Simple and Clean (PlanitB Remix-Short Edit)**

**Artist: Utada Hikaru**

**Universe: Legend of Spyro**

In the crystal, Spyro dreamed. What else was there to do? He dreamed of the Swamp, and of the Dragonflies who had raised him. Somewhere along that line, the swamp dissolved into the Temple, and Mom and Dad dissolved into Ignitus and the other guardians.

Cynder showed up far too often, evil and not.

He dreamed of the future. What would it hold? It seemed to be swallowed in shadows and crystal shards…and in it all was a light.

**Song: Rhythm of the Night**

**Artist: Valeria**

**Universe: Insomniac**

It had been too long since Elora had been to Fracture Hills. As soon as she stepped through the portal, she knew it-the familiar night swallowed her up and brought a smile to her face.

Her hoof hit the grassy hills, the clear night air hit her pink nose, and the sound of bagpipes hit her ears. In the distance, she saw a Satyr leaning his head back and lifting the bagpipes in his arms. One of the other fauns was dancing near him, moving her yo-yo in time to the beat.

With a soft laugh, Elora ran to them. Exchanges of greeting rushed past; it was cousin Sheila and Uncle Finlay she had met.

And, like that, the night swallowed them in a whirl of dancing and music. For the first time in a long time, Elora felt like she was home.

**Song: It's Not A Fashion Statement, It's A Death Wish**

**Artist: My Chemical Romance**

**Universe: Legend of Spyro**

"See anything, Spyro?"

"No. But I've got a bad feeling."

"…Yeah. Me, too."

That exchange hadn't seemed like much at the time. Well, no-it had, but it grew to mean more as time passed. Things went from chaotic to calm there in the temple. Spyro and Sparx got another playmate, and the Guardians got a daughter.

At least…that was how it should have been. But, as luck would have it, the nightmares started coming. Cynder ran off, and the Temple was attacked.

The Chronicler told Spyro so, himself-things were going to get harder for him in the future. For him, and the world. Spyro remembered that exchange…and went off, anyway.

**Song: Wherever You Are (I Feel Love)**

**Artist: Laava**

**Universe: Legend of Spyro**

Cynder shivered. Why was it so cold outside the temple? There was no reason for it…

She'd done the right thing. Even without her Master's voice in her ear, she knew things were going to get worse, and she was only going to worsen them. She'd brought it to them, after all.

So…why was his face coming to her mind? That face that she had grown up hating, that name that had once made her snarl in rage…Why was she thinking of him?

"Spyro…" she murmured. She looked at her paws. They had once been so large, and now they were the same size as his.

She shook her head. It was for the best. With that thought, she kept running.

**Song: This Fire**

**Artist: Franz Ferdinand**

**Universe: Insomniac**

The story of the hatchling who'd come into the world with a breath of fire was not entirely exaggerated. Spyro knew who it was about, and thought it suited him perfectly. The thought that he had his fire while other hatchlings his age did not had never occurred to him. There were no other hatchlings around him, anyway-that was just what the other dragons had said.

It seemed to get on their nerves, too-he had to use it. Constantly. It often felt like it wasn't just his lungs or his mouth that were on fire, but his whole being. Which made his name even more appropriate.

He never told anyone but Sparx…but he often wished that there was more to scorch than sheep or frogs. Which was why he was glad when Gnasty Gnorc took over.

**Song: Distant Sun**

**Artist: Lacuna Coil**

**Universe: Insomniac**

Elora often wondered about why the worlds worked differently. Why were some portals steeped in day, while others were in night? Why did the sun rise in some places, but never appear in others? How was it that stepping into a portal and staying there for an hour could result in stepping back and finding that a week had passed?

The Professor, who had studied these things for a greater part of his life, answered these questions with relish. The way he explained it, each world existed on a different plane of existence, as did each of the portals it held. Each portal led to a different part of that plane, which could not be reached by foot, or even by wing. Such limits could be breached with balloons, boats, rockets, and other means of transportation, but that was another science altogether.

**Song: Double Bass**

**Artist: Gorillaz**

**Universe: Insomniac**

"So, where else have you been?"

Marco turned from the sight outside the balloon basket, and peered at the dragon over his scarf. "Beg pardon?'

The little purple dragon flapped his wings, in what he guessed was impatience, and repeated his question. "Where else have you been? If you're a balloonist, you must have been places other than the Artisans World. Right?"

Marco laughed. "Well, sure! I've been to the Dreamweavers World, the Magic Crafters World, and the Peacekeepers World. We're going there now."

"Oh." Spyro looked disappointed.

Marco frowned. "Why?"

Spyro sighed. "Well…aren't there any worlds outside the Dragon Realms? I mean…there has to be."

The Balloonist looked back over the basket. "Well…Sorry, little guy, but I can't tell you about that. I haven't been outside this world before, so I wouldn't know." He looked back at Spyro. "But that doesn't mean they don't exist, right?" He winked.

**Song: Get Off My back**

**Artist: Bryon Adams**

**Universe: Legend of Spyro**

He'd been attacked as an egg. He'd been attacked outside the egg. His parents, his brother, his family, had all been threatened and held hostage. His world had been threatened. And now, on top of everything, he'd been kidnapped, and was being forced to fight for the amusement for a bunch of drunken pirates.

To say that Spyro was angry was an understatement. Even Sparx was catching on now, and was returning with more attitude than he usually did.

As he was dragged out to the arena, seeing the arachnids and their loutish riders did nothing for Spyro's mood. The announcement was made, and then he was off. By the end of the battle, the pirates were not disappointed.

**Song: Tidal Pool**

**Artist: Conjure One**

**Universe: Legend of Spyro**

The lesson for that day was different than what Spyro was used to. Instead of honing his powers for a future rescue mission, Spyro was led to the Vision Pool, and instructed to look into it. Seeing nothing but the familiar glowing green depths, Spyro blinked in confusion.

"Why, Ignitus? I don't see anything."

The old dragon peered at the young one with patient, seemingly ancient orange eyes. "You will, young dragon. I have ever confidence in you." He leaned close to his son. "Remember this, Spyro-a hero is not only strong in body, but in mind and in soul. Even if you see nothing, you will be learning something about yourself." He raised himself to his full height. "That is the purpose of this exercise. Now clear your mind, find your center of being, and concentrate on it. You will know when to open your eyes."

Ignitus then turned silent. When he said nothing more, Spyro did as he was told, and closed his eyes. He cleared his mind of everything, and evened his breathing. In, out. In, out. In…

A final sigh. In that moment, he left his body. Opening his eyes, he peered into the pool again. A flash of something-blue, purple, gold, and then nothing.

"I saw something, Ignitus!"

The Fire Guardian looked pleased, but not surprised. "I knew you would, Spyro."

**Artist: Bryon Adams**

**Song: I Will Always Return**

**Universe: Post-Legend of Spyro**

He'd died hearing Cynder murmur "I love you" to him. He could have sworn he heard it as he woke up again; she was the first thing he saw, laying next to him. She was already awake.

"I left," she admitted. "I flew off, because I thought I was dreaming, and I thought it was too good to be true."

He blinked, not sure what he was hearing. "You came back," was the first thing he said.

She nodded. "I came back." She nudged her nose to Spyro's. "I'll _always_ come back to you."

He laughed, and shoved her. "Come on. Let's go home." It didn't occur to him that she might not know where 'home was.' When he rose into the air, she followed him. She already was home.


End file.
